


It's blue...

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Wes get the result of a test</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's blue...

"Is it time?"

"Another minute."

"Nervous."

"Yes. You?"

"God, yes."

"Do you regret…?

"No, never, I love you."

"I love you too, it's just…"

"I know, neither of us is ready to be parents."

"It's time."

"Well? What does it say?"

"It's blue."

"And that means?"

"It's positive."

"So you are…"

"Yes. But how...? I mean, you're a...and I'm a.."

"I know, but that little stick…"

"Could be wrong, we should go to a doctor, we should…"

"Wes, I think you're going to have to face facts. In nine months Connor is going to have a baby brother or sister."


End file.
